Síla osudu
by Santinan Black
Summary: K Severusovi do pracovny dorazí dozor v podobě mladé a krásné ženy, kterou posílají jeho podílníci ve firmě na výrobu lektvarů, aby dohlédla na něj i na jeho práci.


Seděl ve své pracovně a pročítal si nový výtisk měsíčníku o lektvarech, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Podíval se na hodiny na polici a zamračil se. Touhle dobou už do jeho obchodu nikdo nechodil. Nevěděl, co to má znamenat, a tak se zvedl a s povzdechem šel ke dveřím. Když je otevřel, stála před ním překrásná žena. Vráska na čele se mu ještě prohloubila. Neznal ji, to věděl jistě, protože kdyby ano, tak by si ji rozhodně pamatoval. Nebyla příliš vysoká, ale ani příliš malá, měla štíhlou postavu a bílou látku košile napínala plná ňadra, jak si nemohl nevšimnout. Vlasy měla spletené do copu, který jí padal na záda a jen kolem jemně utvářeného obličeje jí jako by náhodou spadalo pár pramenů kaštanově hnědých vlasů. Nechápal, co tady to neuvěřitelně půvabné stvoření chce.

Hleděla na něj a musela uznat, že mu uběhlá léta přidala zvláštní kouzlo. Vlasy měl dlouhé a neupravované a prosvítalo v nich pár stříbrných nitek. Jako vždy byl oblečen v černé, což ji nepřekvapilo. Už za dob jejích studií se neoblékal jinak. Musela na sucho polknout, když se mu zahleděla do očí temných a řezavých, jako obsidián. Odkašlala si, aby vůbec dokázala promluvit.

„Severusi Snape, byla jsem vám přidělena, jako pomocník do vašeho podniku, na kterém se podílí i nemocnice svatého Munga, kde jsem až do nynějška pracovala," prohlásila pevným hlasem. Snape na ni nechápavě zíral, jako kdyby jí nerozuměl. Ta malá slečinka mu právě oznámila, že na něj bude dohlížet nebo špatně slyšel?

„Vy na mě máte dohlížet, ne mi pomáhat," odsekl a chtěl zabouchnout dveře, ale nemohl, něco v nich mu překáželo. Pohlédl dolů a uviděl, že tam strčila nohu v pevných botách, které měly šněrování až po kolena. Polknul.

„Ano i ne. Přihlásila jsem se dobrovolně, protože mě už delší dobu zajímá vaše práce na nových lektvarech a vylepšování receptur těch starých, kterými se zabýváte, pane. Studovala jsem jemné umění přípravy lektvarů posledních osm let a myslím, že jsem nanejvýš kvalifikovaná, abych tady s vámi byla, když už si to podílník na vašem podniku vymyslel. Nebojte, nebudu vám překážet, budu tichá, jako myška," vysvětlila mu hlasem zcela nepřipouštějícím žádné námitky. Nečekala na odpověď, využila jeho zmatení a nevíru v její drzost a protáhla se dovnitř, i když to znamenalo, že byla nucena se o něj otřít.

„Kdo jste?" vybafl na ni rozčileně. Nechápavě na něj pohlédla s jemným náznakem úsměvu v pravém koutku úst.

„Nepoznáváte mě, Severusi Snape, nebo vám snad mám říkat pane profesore?" otázala se a užívala si jeho zmatení. Nepoznal ji a v podstatě nebylo divu, vzhledem k tomu, že ji neviděl posledních devět let. Za tu dobu se v mnohém změnila.

„Kdo sakra jste, ženská?" zeptal se znovu a nyní již opravdu dopáleně. Rozčilovala ho lehkost, s níž se vetřela do jeho kanceláře.

„Dovolte, abych se představila, mé jméno je Hermiona Grangerová, pane," představila se nakonec s myšlenkou, že další rozčilení by mu mohlo přivodit infarkt a za to by ji její nadřízení rozhodně nepochválili.

Zíral na ni s otevřenou pusou. Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že tohle půvabné stvoření mohla být jeho bývalá studentka s věčně rozcuchanými vlasy, s nosem věčně zabořeným do knih a odpověďmi na každou otázku, kterou ve třídě položil. To nebylo možné. Pak se na ni zadíval pozorněji a uviděl drobnou podobu s tou bývalou šprtkou. Byly to oči, co ho utvrdily v tom, že mu nelže. Najednou se mu těžce dýchalo a odpotácel se ke stolu, kde ztěžka padnul do své židle. Hermiona se lekla, že mu něco je a přiskočila k němu. Automaticky mu zkontrolovala puls na zápěstí a zjistila, že mu srdce bije jako o závod.

„Snape!" vykřikla vyděšeně. Nereagoval, jeho oči na ni sice hleděly, ale zdálo se jí, že ji nevnímá. „Snape, sakra, proberte se!" zakřičela na něj ještě jednou. Horečnatě se rozhlédla po okolí, než jí pohled padnul na jednu polici za ním, kde byly všechny možné lektvary a samozřejmě nepopsané. V duchu ho proklínala, ale pak uviděla starou lahev, z které bylo jen trochu upito, byla to letitá whisky. Usmála se, i ona sama holdovala tomuto nápoji. Opatrně pustila jeho ruku a přešla k polici, a když hledala vhodnou sklenici, tak ji zarazil ostrý hlas.

„Co si sakra myslíte, že tam děláte?" okřikl ji. Pohlédla na něj. Vypadal, že je již zcela v pořádku. Spadl jí kámen ze srdce.

„Byl jste v šoku a jediný způsob, který mě napadl, byl, že vám dám srknout whisky, kterou jsem tu zahlédla. Mě osobně v rozrušení kapka dobrého alkoholu pomáhá," pokrčila rameny.

„Okamžitě ji položte, naliji si sám, pochybuji, že byste ji nerozlila," odsekl a až překvapivě pružně se zvedl z křesla. V úžasu jí poklesla brada. Ten chlap byl neskutečně arogantní a přece jí okupoval mysl posledních 9 let od zakončení jejích studií v Bradavicích. Přišlo jí to směšné.

Vytrhl jí lahev z ruky a nalil dvě sklenice, pak se posadil do své židle a hleděl na ni přes okraj sklenice.

„Sednete si už, konečně?" zeptal se ostřeji, než původně zamýšlel. Její krása mu brala dech a způsobila, že se mu prudce rozbušilo srdce. Poslechla ho a opatrně uchopila sklenici štíhlými a křehkými prsty.

„Předpokládám, že mi budete viset na krku denně, že?" zeptal se kousavě. Přikývla na souhlas, čímž si od něj vysloužila další unavený povzdech.

„Snape, co přesně proti mně, u Merlinových vousů, máte?" zeptala se přímo s náznakem vzteku. Rozčilovala ji jeho povýšenost.

„To, že jste si vůbec dovolila sem přijít!"

„Vy zabedněný idiote, přišla jsem, abych na vás podala pozitivní reference a sdělila vašim podílníkům, že jste i nadále, více než dobře, schopen vykonávat svou vlastní práci!" vyprskla a naráz do sebe hodila sklenici whisky, kterou držela v ruce. Hleděl na ni nechápavým pohledem.

„Proč mi chceš pomoci, Hermiono?" zeptal se, aniž by si uvědomil, že jí automaticky začal tykat. Byla tak rozčilená, že si toho ani nevšimla a taktéž přešla do tykání.

„Protože…protože mi na vás záleží. Nechci, aby vás odřízli od práce, kterou milujete celou svou duší, tak jako odřízli mě! Nechci, abyste se jednoho rána probudil a zjistil, že nemáte nic, pro co žít. Už mi rozumíte?" křičela na něj zoufale a z očí jí skanuly jen dvě horké slzy. V jeho pohledu se cosi změnilo, upil ze své sklenice, postavil ji na stůl a naklonil se k ní.

„Rozumím vám, více než dobře. Ale jste mladá a atraktivní, určitě máte někoho, koho milujete a s kým chcete žít," promluvil k ní jemně. Zadívala se na něj přimhouřenýma očima a snažila se nerozplakat se. Věděla, že pokud promluví, zlomí se jí hlas, a tak jen zavrtěla hlavou. Zdálo se jí, jako by spatřila v jeho očích něco nepolapitelného, co tam předtím nebylo, pak mrknul a zmizelo to. Sklonila hlavu, aby jí neviděl do tváře.

„Jsem již pět let rozvedená, Snape. Neměla jsem nic, než práci. Muži se mi vyhýbají, protože si nesu cejch rozvodu, který jak jistě víte, je v kouzelnickém světě naprosto neslýchaná věc a pokud nejde o nějaký neřešitelný problém, je tím cejchem označená žena. Taková si již nikdy nenajde nikoho, kdo by ji miloval," vzlykla. Hleděl na ni rozšířenýma očima. Věděl, jak to v tomhle ohledu bylo, ale nechápal zaslepenost těch idiotů, kteří neviděli její bystrý intelekt, její krásu, její temperament a odvahu.

„Idioti, copak nevidí, jaká jsi?" zeptal se nevěřícně. Pohlédla na něj očima, v nichž se leskly nikdy neprolité slzy.

„Nikdo nedohlédne dál, než na to, že jsem rozvedená, což je všeobecně známá informace, díky tehdejšímu článku v Denním věštci, který to řádně rozmázl. Opovrhují mnou. A to _jen_ proto, že jsem manželovi netolerovala milenku a on nechápal mé nadšení pro lektvary. Díky rozvodu jsem přišla o práci a stala jsem se děvečkou pro všechno u sv. Munga. To je celý můj příběh, Severusi, a já nechci, abys musel zažít něco podobného," vysvětlila mu a hleděla mu přímo do očí. Nedokázal to již snést ani o minutu déle. Zvedl se ze židle a poklekl vedle ní. Nevnímala ho, byla utopená ve své vlastní bolesti, kterou on dobře znal. Nechápal proč, ale věděl, že chce, aby byla šťastná. V tuto chvíli chtěl alespoň to, aby přestala plakat.

Z náhlého popudu k němu obrátila tvář a on prstem setřel vlhkost, kterou tam zanechaly dvě slzy. Neucukla, jen na něj hleděla v úžasu doširoka rozevřenýma očima, v nichž viděl otázky, které nevyslovila. Severus netušil, zda by na ně v tuto chvíli vůbec dokázal odpovědět. Chytil ji rukama za tvář a prudce přitiskl své rty na její. Nebránila se a to ho povzbudilo. Byla tak krásná a žádoucí, že se již nemohl déle ovládat. Vynutil si, aby mu otevřela rty a ve chvíli, kdy se jejich jazyky setkaly, se v něm něco zlomilo. Hermiona mu položila dlaně na paže a ochotně mu vycházela vstříc. Hravě mu přejela jazykem po zubech a kousla ho do rtu. To už na něj bylo trochu příliš. Chytil ji v pase a stáhl ji k sobě dolů na zem. Horečnatě jí rukama přejížděl po těle. Zapletla mu prsty do dlouhých vlasů a přimkla se k němu, jak nejvíc dokázala. Zlost, lítost i bolest se rozplynuly kdesi v nedohlednu. Zůstala jen touha a potřeba být mu, co nejblíže. Roztřesenými prsty mu začala rozepínat knoflíky košile, a když jí to nešlo, tak je prostě utrhla. Zasmál se nad její netrpělivostí, ale nebyl na tom o moc lépe. Líbal každičkou část její kůže, kterou poodhalil. Vzal do úst jednu její bradavku, sál ji a jemně ji kousal, dokud neztvrdla a Hermiona pod ním slastně nevrněla a to samé pak učinil i s druhou bradavkou. Hladila ho rukama po zádech i ramenou. Vnímala palčivou horkost jeho kůže. Sjel jí rty na břicho, a pak až ke slabinám. Zadržela dech, když se jí rukou jemně vklínil mezi stehna, a pak překvapeně vydechla, když jí začal jazykem dráždit klitoris. Prohnula se v zádech, aby mu vyšla vstříc. Zatímco jí dráždil to citlivé místečko, tak ji jednou rukou hladil po stehně. Aniž by přestal, tak ucítila mezi nohama tlak. Překvapilo ho, jak je pro něj vlhká a připravená, a tak nečekal a vniknul do ní jedním dlouhým prstem. Zasténala a okamžitě mu vyšla vstříc. Slastné vlny šířící se jí z podbřišku se najednou zdvojnásobily a ona jim nedokázala o moc déle odolávat. Svaly se jí napjaly, nadzvedla se v bocích a vykřikla čistou slastí, když se přes ni jako rozbouřená vlna přelil snad nejsilnější orgasmus, jaký kdy zažila. Když ucítil, jak se kolem něj sevřela, tak se již nedokázal ovládnout, odtáhl se a prudce do ní vnikl celou délkou svého mužství. Překvapeně na něj vytřeštila oči a vykřikla slastí. Naplnil ji naprosto dokonale. Divoce přirážel a ona se pod ním zmítala novou slastí, která se přes ni přelévala. Nadzvedávala boky, aby mu vyšla, co nejvíce vstříc, aby se dostal co nejdále a zaryla mu nehty do zad. Uviděla, jak se mu napnula tvář a věděla, že přišla jeho chvíle, cítila, jak se v ní napnul, jak v ní pulzuje a ačkoliv se to zdálo nemožné, přišlo jí, že v sobě cítí jeho horké semeno. Ještě několikrát přirazil a ona se utopila v dalším silném orgasmu. Vykřikla a sevřela se kolem jeho mužství. Snape zasténal, když ucítil, jak se kolem ní stahují její svaly a ždímají z něj i poslední kapku, kterou v sobě snad měl. Zasténal nad tím božským pocitem, který mu to přineslo. Opřel se o předloktí, sklonil se a políbil ji na rty. Hladově, zoufale a s neskrývanou vášní. Polibky mu oplácela, rukama ho objala kolem krku, aby ho k sobě co nejvíce přitáhla.

„Rozmačkám tě," upozornil ji jemně a lehce se z ní nadzvedl. Usmála se na něj.

„To nevadí, chci tě mít, co nejblíže. Chci vědět, že to není sen, chci tě cítit nejen v sobě, ale i na sobě. Chci, abys byl mou součástí," přiznala se upřímně šeptem. Věnoval jí ten nejkrásnější úsměv, který kdy u muže viděla. A v tu chvíli věděla naprosto jistě, že je ztracená od této chvíle až navždy. Na očích mu viděla, že to vnímá naprosto stejně a po dlouhých letech konečně zase našla smysl života v muži, u něhož to opravdu nečekala.

„Nenechávej mě samotnou, Severusi," zašeptala mu do hrudi, když spolu leželi na posteli u něj v bytě. Pohladil ji po zádech a přitáhl si ji k sobě.

„Nikdy," ujistil ji. Poslouchal, jak ze spánku klidně oddechuje a přemýšlel, jak mu ta malá čarodějka během krátké chvíle naprosto převrátila život naruby.


End file.
